


Bentornati

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90 parole, un personaggio: il più amato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentornati

 

 

 

Ho avuto la fortuna di crescere, un mattone dietro l’altro, con i più eccelsi maghi di ogni epoca. Ho conosciuto ragazzi e ragazze, impresso i loro volti nella memoria.   
Li ho sentiti mormorare emozionati durante la cerimonia del cappello, ho percepito la gioia nel rivedermi il primo settembre.  
Sono stata madre, amica e confidente, pronta a dare aiuto a chiunque lo chiedesse.  
I miei studenti mi hanno ripagato, in seguito, difendendo anche con la vita il mio corpo martoriato.  
Sarò sempre qui per dare loro il bentornato a casa. 

 

  
_Grazie._

 

 

 

  


End file.
